


A Chance Meeting

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Human-Monster Hybrids, OC, OC is a hybrid, OC is not mine, Underfell Sans, skeleton hybrid, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: Monsters are finally free to roam the Surface, and find out that apparently not all Monsters had been sealed Underground...Allowing for the creation of Monster-Human Hybrids.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot request from Connor Macfarlane on Facebook- https://www.facebook.com/connor.macfarlane.714?fref=ufi
> 
> Request was of his OC Kakashi Edwards meeting Underfell Sans

 

 

******************************* 

   Kakashi sighed as he looked out his office window at the streets below, noticing the growing amount of Monsters roaming the streets by the day. He was glad the Monsters had been freed from the Underground, hostile though they seem at first glance. He'd heard there were even skeleton Monsters, but had yet to see any for himself. Nevertheless, he kept an eye out for any that came by.

   As the Royal Scientist and Doctor for Hybrids, he had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. He'd recently hired a short, yellow lizard-monster who called herself Alphys, and she had considerably lightened his workload, though her sanity left something to be desired. On more than one occasion he'd had to step in and stop her from doing an experiment that would have killed most, if not everyone nearby. He turned back to his desk, about to start on the pile of paperwork there, when there was a knock on his office door.

   "Ay, is this the right place?" a gravelly voice said from the other side. Kakashi let out a small chuckle as he recognized Alphys' stuttering voice next.

   "Y-y-yes, this is Doctor K-Kakashi's office, Sans. H-he's the one wh-who put out the r-r-request for another assistant with his work, and I-I thought you'd be best s-seeing as you used to help down in the Underground." she said as the door opened. Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed the Monster Alphys was speaking to- a Skeleton Monster, and a rather big one at that.

   The skeleton- Sans, Alphys had called him- was at least 7 feet tall, and definitely widely built, and thick boned. He wore a red sweater under a black jacket with a fluffy hood, black shorts with a yellow strip up the sides, and red sneakers. Sans red eyelights focused on Kakashi the moment the door opened.

   "A skeleton hybrid? Huh, nev'r thought I'd see one 'o those." he said, smirking. Kakashi walked out from behind his desk, waving Alphys off. She left in a hurry.

   "Royal Scientist and Hybrids Doctor, Kakashi Edwards, at your service. You must be the one who answered my request in the paper. Sans, was it?" he said, holding out his hand for a greeting. Sans took his hand, the larger one completely engulfing Kakashi's as he shook it.

   "Yea, Sans Font. Yer the Royal Scientist up here then? Nice set-up ya got 'ere." he said, releasing Kakashi's hand after a moment.

   "So, I do need to know what your qualifications are to fill the position, Mr. Font." Kakashi said.  Sans shrugged.

   "Well, I've been alive fer a few centuries, Monsters bein' able t'live fer long periods of time an' all. Gave me a lotta time t'read up on quantum physics, astrology, stuff like that. Not much else ta do unless I wanted t'go Dustin' everyone left an' right." he said.

   "Well, if you've really put that much time into researching the subject matter, you might very well be an asset here. I must warn you though, Sans. I do not tolerate misdemeanours and reckless behaviour in my facility. Are we clear?" he said, the glitchy-spaces on his body flickering briefly, his eyes glowing softly. Sans nodded, gulping.

   "C-crystal clear, boss man!" he said. Kakashi smiled, his glitches and eyes going back to normal.

   "Then I believe we'll get along fine. Now, would you like something to eat, Sans? I believe it is about time for a break, and I hear the cafeteria is serving Shepard Pie today." Sans glanced back a Kakashi's desk, noting the pile of paperwork there.

   "Uh, not ta be rude, but ya look a bit _piled in_ there. Ya sure you don't need t'take care of that?" he asked. Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head.

   "No, I needed a break from that anyway. I can always get Alphys to do it later if she hasn't blown up a room by then." he said.

    _ **BOOM**_

   "Speak of the devil..." he groaned softly, looking down the hallway where smoke was pouring from a room. Alphys stumbled into the hallway, coughing. Kakashi sighed.

   "Whatever you blew up this time had better be cleaned before I come back from my Lunch, Alphys. As well as the paperwork on my desk." he said, a slight growl in his voice as he turned towards the Cafeteria. Sans chuckled as he followed his new boss, smirking at Alphys as she scurried to clean her mess. 

   He had a feeling he'd fit in just fine here.

**Author's Note:**

> *Image used is Kakashi and Belongs to Connor.


End file.
